


Посиделки у костра

by natoth



Category: Captain Blood - Rafael Sabatini
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2013, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 17:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14242092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natoth/pseuds/natoth
Summary: После удачного набега на Рио-де-ла-Ача и незадолго до знаменитого похода на Маракайбо офицеры с «Арабеллы» сидят у костра и травят байки…





	Посиделки у костра

**Author's Note:**

> написано для ФБ-2013, команда Сабатини  
> Бета: soulofrain13

_начало лета 1687 г._

_безымянная бухта в заливе Москитос_

 

 

— … и вот, представляете, парни, он плавает и плавает вокруг нашего корабля на своей лодчонке, да покрикивает: «Кому фрукты? Кому фрукты? Сладкие! Самые лучшие!» А наш простак Джереми ему говорит: «Ступай, ступай, у нас уже этих фруктов выше головы!»

Волверстон откинулся на песке, все еще теплом после знойного дня, и хрипло засмеялся. Другие офицеры с «Арабеллы», сидевшие вокруг костра, тоже начали хохотать.

— Так и не признал капитана! И на борт его не пустил! — продолжил Волверстон, набивая трубку.

— Во, как Питер наловчился подражать местным индейцам!

— Ты бы сам его не признал, — буркнул Джереми Питт, покрасневший под насмешливыми взглядами товарищей. — Он же выглядел как вылитый индеец! Даже лицо раскрасил, как они…

Хохот офицеров стал громче.

— И говорил на таком же ломаном испанском, как все они, — продолжал оправдываться штурман.

— Ну, значит, не зря он так много времени торчит с их вождем, — сказал Волверстон. — Целыми днями ведь с ним о чем-то болтает.

— И все-таки не нравится мне его затея насчет рекогносцировки Картахены, — заметил Хагторп, подкинув в костер немного хвороста. — Опасно это. Да, он хорошо придумал с этим маскарадом, но вдруг его узнают? И я не особо доверяю индейским парням, что вызвались с ним туда идти.

— Ну, если так переживаешь за капитана, то у тебя еще есть время подготовиться, чтобы пойти с ним, — поддел его Волверстон. — Всего-то делов – поваляться на солнце побольше, чтобы загореть как следует. Да выучиться их повадкам. Питер, вон, смог за три дня это освоить. Чем ты хуже, Нат?

Хагторп возмущенно выпрямился и потряс головой.

— Да ты с ума сошел, Нэд! Чтобы я бегал полуголым, как эти дикари?! Да и с испанским языком у меня неважно, ты же знаешь…

— Ну, тогда помалкивай и не мешай другим этим заниматься, — фыркнул Волверстон.

— Да я же за его жизнь беспокоюсь… — попытался объяснить Хагторп, но старый волк уже переменил тему разговора.

— А вот слыхали, парни, что вождь обещал нам сегодня баб из своей деревни привезти. Наконец-то что-то путное от него получим!

И Волверстон в предвкушении потер руки.

— И что ты в этих дикарках нашел привлекательного? — презрительно спросил Хагторп, все еще обиженный резким выговором старого волка. — Они же страшные, как смертный грех!

— Ну, не все, — подал голос Дайк, лежавший напротив. — Попадаются вполне симпатичные.

— Еще один извращенец! — фыркнул Хагторп. — Да на них же от татуировок места живого нет! И этот ужасный обычай подпиливать зубы… бррр!

— Не любо, не кушай! — снова оборвал его Волверстон. — Все остальное у них на месте, так чего еще надо? Кончай занудствовать, Нат! Лучше подумай над тем, что тот старик-индеец сказал про девочек.

— А что он сказал? — Дайк привстал и придвинулся поближе к костру, заинтересованный словами Волверстона.

— Если мы от них откажемся, то их того… — старый волк сделал красноречивый жест рукой, — съедят.

На мгновение у костра повисло напряженное молчание.

Нарушил его Хагторп.

— Вот дикари! Людоеды проклятые! — сердито воскликнул он.

— Такие уж у них обычаи, — пожал плечами Волверстон. — Баб у них мало, поэтому ходят их добывать у других племен. А пленных мужиков съедают. Если кто худой, того оставляют на откорм.

— Если баб мало, то зачем с нами делятся? — недоверчиво переспросил Дайк.

— Из уважения к нашему капитану, — пояснил Волверстон, выпуская дым из трубки. — Он же их вождя спас от испанского плена и костра. А эти дикари такого не забывают. И слава богу, парни, иначе мы бы на этом проклятом Москитовом берегу и пары дней не продержались. Постигла бы нас судьба бедолаги Л’Оллонэ, которого, если верить слухам, здесь как раз и сожрали. Даже косточек не осталось. А мы тут уже вторую неделю загораем, и ничего!

— Я бы все равно ближе к морю держался, — сказал Питт, поежившись и хлопая по шее, чтобы убить назойливых москитов. Их здесь и впрямь было великое множество. — Отремонтировал бы «Арабеллу» поскорее, и в путь. Не нравятся мне эти дикари. Мороз от них по коже.

— А Питер еще с ними в Картахену собрался. Нет, плохая это затея, — снова начал о своем Хагторп. — Вдруг они его того…

— Типун тебе на язык! — прикрикнул на него Нэд.

— Что ж, жалко девочек, — сказал Дайк, потягиваясь. — И отказываться нельзя, парни. Так и нас съесть могут, обидевшись. Может, и впрямь попадется какая миленькая?

— Индеец сказал, что они страшненькие, — ответил Волверстон.

— Дьявол… — тоскливо протянул Дайк. — Ну… ром нам в помощь!

— Я просто его спросил, чего баб-то нам отдает? — пояснил Волверстон, и во взгляде у него промелькнула насмешливая искра. — А он ответил: слишком худые, жрать нечего!

Над костром снова повисла пауза, нарушаемая только потрескиванием дров в огне.

А потом все разразились громким хохотом.

Волверстон смеялся громче всех, и из его единственного глаза потекли слезы.

— Ну, здорово я вас разыграл, а? — приговаривал он, толкая Дайка локтем.

— Да иди ты!.. — лейтенант толкнул его в ответ, да так сильно, что Нэд завалился на спину.

И тут же издал дикий вопль, подлетев вверх.

Все мгновенно уставились на него, не понимая, что нашло на старого волка.

— Твою мать, чтоб меня разорвало! Это еще что за дерьмо?! — Волверстон торопливо вскочил на ноги, вглядываясь в песок.

Над берегом уже опустилась тропическая ночь, чернильно-черная и непроглядная, и только несколько ярдов вокруг костра были освещены.

Офицеры с «Арабеллы», подражая ему, тоже вскочили и принялись озираться по сторонам.

Волверстон наклонился и осторожно тронул что-то на земле. А потом снова длинно выругался.

— Разрази меня гром, да это черепашки!

По песку действительно ползли крошечные черепашата, старательно перебирая ластами.

— Господи, да их тут тьма-тьмущая! — воскликнул Питт, делая шаг назад, к костру. — И все к нам ползут! Видимо, свет от нашего костра приманил.

— Вот и отлично! — из темноты вынырнул Бенджамин, притащивший им очередную порцию рома, смешанного с лимонным соком и водой по его хитроумному рецепту. — Сейчас соберу их, и будет вам завтра отличный суп!

Стюард наклонился и принялся собирать черепашат в подол рубахи, но Волверстон остановил его:

— А ну, погодь! Не трогай малышню, изверг! Пусть ползут к морю.

И, забрав у изумленного негра черепашат, старый волк потащил их к далекой кромке воды, слабо мерцающей в темноте…


End file.
